


Hearts Collide

by rebelicious



Series: Skyeward [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelicious/pseuds/rebelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye (just Skye), is a lonely hacker living out of the back of her van, determined to uncover the secrets hidden in Sunnydale. Grant Ward is a new transfer, on loan to secret op known as The Initiative, from SHIELD. Both still struggling to put their traumatic pasts behind them, they've found diverging paths to their survival but when the two bump into each other in cyberspace, the connection is immediate (and we don't mean the wi-fi) and intense, but when Skye finds herself in handcuffs, will they be able to trust each other or end up on opposite sides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Extension of a Twitter-Based, Modern-Day Buffy/Angel/Whedonverse RP where Skye (the hacker) and Ward (transferred by SHIELD to help out The Initiative) meet via Twitter.

It had only been a few days, but it felt like an eternity. Skye had spent years building brick walls around herself, keeping almost everyone she met on the other side and only occasionally cracking a window to let them get a peek at what lie within her self-contained fortress. There was a small group of hackers that once upon a time had managed a little more access, but even they seemed to let her down in the end, and she boarded everything back up and continued her work solo. 

And then he came along, blowing into her life like a hurricane and turning her brick walls into rubble like they were a child's toy. Their chemistry had been immediate and intense and she'd been swept away by the movie-esque romance of it all, allowing herself to go places and do things with him that even she wouldn't have believed if she hadn't been there. In less than a week, he knew more about her than, quite literally, anyone else and everytime her phone chimed to alert her to a new Tweet, her heart jumped and her stomach fluttered. 

She was well aware of how irrational it all seemed and she kept waiting for that feeling to pass, to fade away the way it did when you're in middle school. It didn't though. It didn't even subside. In fact, it only got worse – not seeing him was like living with a part of herself missing and that hole seemed bigger everyday. Minutes turned to hours and days seemed excruciatingly endless and the only thing that got her through was the occasional message or tweet exchanged sporadically through out the weekend. 

That and focusing on what she'd come to Sunnydale to do. Skye considered herself an activist who fought to protect the freedom of information, even if that meant bending a few rules to do it. Her childhood had left her scarred with a distrust for the very entity that was meant to keep us safe and revealing its secrets was more of a public service, in her eyes, than it was a crime. 

She'd been working on another case when the Initiative first gained her attention – a secret military group that seemed to be without any real mission. At least not one that was documented and if it was, it was so redacted, it was rendered useless. If there was one thing Skye had come to learn, it was if they didn't want you to know, there was usually a reason. And despite their claims, it wasn't concern for public safety, but self-preservation that motivated such secret-keeping. 

Interest piqued, she'd driven her and her van cross country to Sunnydale so she could dig a little deeper. She'd settled in and found a nice old lady that didn't seem to mind her parking behind her house, made friends with the locals working a decent coffee shop that provided free wi-fi (public wi-fi made it much more difficult to be traced) that didn't suck and who, so long as she kept her mug full, didn't kick her out (often). 

Meeting Grant had distracted her from that purpose but knowing she wouldn't see him for at least a few days, she'd hunkered down and gotten some serious work done, managing to hack straight into their mainframe and bypass the encrypted files by going straight to their source. She'd seen strange things – but none as seemingly unbelievable as what she found there. 

Video feeds of beings that, while barely recognizable as human, seemed to have some human-ish traits. Pages and pages of documents describing encounters with what they claimed were vampires, demons, werewolves and even slayers (?). 

She tried to dig deeper, find out what their purpose was - were they simply containing these beasts or were they responsible for creating them? Who was a part of this? Why? And what was a slayer? She was being driven mad though by a sudden and inexplicable decrease in bandwidth that slowed her progress to a near halt and when Grant had suggested a date that night, she finally gave up, finishing her coffee and stuffing her belongings back into the bag she carried nearly everywhere with her in case she ever needed to bolt on short notice. She headed out to her van, parked in the alley behind the coffee shop, figuring she'd have a bit of a nap to kill the time until she could see him again and be up in time to do something with herself before she went to meet him. 

She dozed off fairly easily, but it was restless at best. At first, she thought she was just excited by the prospect of spending time with him again – it wasn't like he was the first guy she'd ever been with it, but nothing had been like this before. No one had ever made her feel the way he did and their connection, though quick, was something she would have said didn't exist prior to meeting him. He invaded every thought she had and plan she made. That wasn't it though, that wasn't what was nagging at her and it wasn't until she gave up on the idea of a good sleep and lay staring at the ceiling of her van that suddenly occurred to her. 

“Shit” she sat up quickly, digging the laptop out of her bag and opening it up with one hand while she nervously chewed at her nails of the other. “Crap, crap, crap.” The powerful computer had still managed to maintain its connection with the coffeehouse wifi even from outside but as she dug around its various folders and files, her fear was confirmed. There was nothing wrong with the wifi – she was being traced. 

“Dammit” she disconnected from the wifi and shoved the computer back into her bag before beginning the crawl over sleeping bags and piles of clothes towards the driver's seat. She didn't make it far though before the back doors of the van flew open and a deep voice bellowed 'Freeze' at her. 

For a moment, she did as she was told – not because she wanted to comply, but the shock when she looked over her shoulder and was confronted by the barrel of three guns made it impossible for her to move. She tried though, making another unsuccessful attempt to reach the steering wheel and possible escape. They were quick though, too quick and before she knew it she was face down and being drug out of the van. “That's mine, get your hands off of it” she barked, taking a swipe at the leg of on of them as he scooped up her bag and began tossing things around in search of more. 

Skye never made anything easy, not for herself or anyone else, and she wasn't about to make this a walk in the park. She struggled every step of the way but they finally got her out of the van and pulled her to her feet. The worst was yet to come though. 

A voice yelled at her, demanding her full name but when she lifted her head to give a smart ass response, there he was, standing just behind the yeller, looking even better in his all black and kevlar get up than he had in jeans and a Ramones t-shirt. 

Their eyes met and all at once every bit of air left her lungs, making her knees buckle and give out beneath her. She couldn't even fight back when the two goons on either side of her slammed her into the door of the van but she was vaguely aware of Grant's voice screaming at them to take it easy. 

“Let go of her, I'll do it.” Their grip loosened and she could feel him behind her. “Finn, get them out of here, I've got her” he called out to who knows who. She didn't care. She could barely breath and it was taking everything she had to not burst into tears. “What the hell were you thinking Skye?” he whispered against her ear as he clicked the cuffs into place and turning her around so they were face to face. He looked genuinely shocked and confused but she didn't believe much in coincidences “Just...play along, we'll figure it out.” his hand raised as though he was going to brush her hair back from her face but she flinched and ducked away, glaring back at him “Don't touch me, Ward” she snapped through gritted teeth, turning toward the Captain America wanna be who'd been yelling moments ago. “You” she gestured with her chin “I'll go with you, but not him.” The pair of them exchanged a glance that she tried to ignore but eventually he handed her over and she was rushed off to a waiting SUV.


End file.
